Showcase Themes (iNinjago)
This is a list of character showcase themes for character entries made by iNinjago. LEGO Dimensions * Lord Vortech '''- LEGO Dimensions Theme The LEGO Ninjago Movie * '''Lloyd/Koko/Lord Garmadon - I Found My Place (Instrumental) Nexo Knights Steven Universe * Steven Universe/Garnet/Amethyst/Pearl/Peridot '- We Are the Crystal Gems (Instrumental) The Angry Birds Movie * '''Red/Chuck/Bomb/Leonard '- Angry Birds Theme Cuphead * 'Cuphead/Mugman '- The King's Court NinjaNO! Minecraft * 'Steve/Creeper/Skeleton/Creeper/Enderman '- Boss Minecraft: Story Mode Gravity Falls * 'Dipper/Mabel/Stan Pines '- Gravity Falls Theme * 'Bill Cipher '- Gravity Falls Weirdmageddon Theme Star Vs. The Forces of Evil Teen Titans Go! to the Movies Overwatch * 'Tracer/Genji/D.Va/Reinhardt/McCree '- Overture Stranger Things * 'Eleven '- Beyond Stranger Things Theme Labyrinth * '''Jareth - Underground iNinjago: The Movie * iNinjago - Headstrong (Instrumental) iNexo * iNexo - iNexo Theme Song LEGO Online Odyssey LEGO Sonic: Forces * Avatar/Infinite '- Fist Bump (Instrumental) LEGO Ultra Agents The GameTime Movie * '''RealGameTime/King Phantom '- Chaos Loads The LEGO Blazer Movie 4Corners The Searing Movie The Discord Movie Malevolence The Shadypuff Girls The Adventures of Vesp * 'Vesp '- A Race Against Time * 'The Doom-Raider '- A Better Time * 'Dracula '- In the Neck of Time * 'Dr. Jekyll '- The Dark Side of Science * 'Captain Davy Smith '- In the Search of the Horizen Shogun Episode I Shogun: The Sho AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * 'AnthonyM/Antoni Emma/Kid Color/Squid Kid/Strongarm/Techo/Blurri/Shadus/Twillo '- Crystal Cave Clash (theme can be listened to here: http://www.furaffinity.net/view/22215667/) Choose Your Fighter! * '''Cybern/'Hekama'/'Zarrus '- Aria of the Guilds * Crystallon '- Crystalline Moon * '''Zakonu '- The Hands of Time Dapigin: The Series * 'Dapigin '- Dap Again (Instrumental) * 'BriinE '- Swords of Slight Pain (Instrumental) * 'Shy Guy '- Shy?... Guy (Instrumental) Subjective * 'Vez/Flare '- Subjective Theme Song * 'Lord Xtruction '- Galactic Air Vent (Instrumental) PixelFox: The Series Star Wars * 'Darth Vader '- The Imperial March Star Wars: The Last Jedi * 'Rey '- Rey's Theme Solo: A Star Wars Story Marvel Spaceballs * 'Lone Starr/Dark Helmet '- Power Of The Schwartz Mega Man James Bond * 'James Bond '- You Only Live Twice (Instrumental) OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * 'K.O./Enid/Rad/Lord Boxman/Dendy '- Lakewood Plaza Turbo (Instrumental) Rick and Morty * 'Rick Sanchez '- Get Schwifty (PG Version) * 'Morty Smith/Mr. Meeseeks '- Rick and Morty Theme My Little Pony: The Movie *'Twilight Sparkle/Spike/Tempest '- Festival of Friendship (Instrumental) Ben 10 * 'Ben Tennyson '- Ben 10 Theme (Original) Ferris Bueller's Day Off * 'Ferris Bueller '- Oh Yeah The Big Bang Theory * 'Sheldon Cooper '- The Big Bang Theory Theme Song Jumanji Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * 'Spencer GilpinAlex Vreeke/Russel Van Pelt '- Welcome to the Jungle (Instrumental) Looney Tunes * '''Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck/Marvin the Martian - Looney Tunes Theme Men in Black * 'Agent J '- Just Cruisin (Instrumental) Sherlock * 'Sherlock Holmes '- The Game Is On Mock's Mini Movie Power Rangers * 'Red Ranger/Black Ranger/Blue Ranger/Yellow Ranger/Pink Ranger/Rita Repulsa '- Power Rangers Theme The Cipher Movie Unikitty! Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * 'Willy Wonka '- Pure Imagination (Instrumental) Adventure Time Beetlejuice DC Comics Doctor Who Ghostbusters Ghostbusters (2016) Harry Potter Jurassic World Legends of Chima LEGO City: Undercover Midway Arcade Ninjago Portal 2 Scooby-Doo! Sonic the Hedgehog The LEGO Batman Movie The LEGO Movie The Powerpuff Girls The Simpsons The Wizard of Oz Category:Showcase Themes Category:Customs by iNinjago